criminalmindsfandomcom-20200223-history
Jack Vaughn
|gender=Male |birth date=c. 1959Birthdate is estimated based on the birthdate of the actor himself |family=Lindsey |job= Actual unknown Former hitman |status= Under witness protection |actor=Fredric Lehne |appearance=3rd Life }} Jack Vaughan is the father of a kidnapping victim in the Season Three episode 3rd Life. Background Little is known about Jack's past, other than he finally admits to have been a hitman with the Irish mob in Boston and the trial against the ''family ''is going to begin in two weeks. He and his daughter were in the witness protection program for ten years, under the protection of U.S. Marshal Pat Mannan. He was married to his daughter's mother, but she was killed in a car crash intended to kill him. This information is unknown to the BAU at the beginning. It is only later discovered that Pat is a U.S. Marshal when Morgan sees a gun on Pat while he is struggling to restrain Jack, just after Garcia discovers that the personal history they have been telling their friends and acquaintances it is a direct extrapolation of the plot of a novel, including the names they are using. 3rd Life Jack's daughter, Lindsey, and her friend, Katie, were approached at a movie theater by three guys, one of whom Katie had a crush. While Katie wanted to go with them, Lindsey didn't trust them but went anyway because she was protective of Katie. Katie would later be tortured and strangled to death in an abandoned house by the leader while Lindsey was forced to watch. During the evening, one of the boys objected to Katie being killed and tried to escape. The leader would kill him and leave his body in the house, where it was found later by the BAU. At the police station, Bruce Owens, Katie's father, knows the death suspect and who his friends are and asks Jack if he is still up to doing what he "used to do". Jack then overpowers Mannan, disappears and meets up with one of kidnappers, shooting him in the leg with a shotgun. After questioning the injured young man, Jack is told the location of Lindsey and her kidnapper. Meanwhile, Reid ascertains the location himself and rushes to meet the rest of the team there. When he arrives, he sees Jack holding Ryan at gunpoint as his daughter looks on. Reid tries to get Jack to drop the shotgun, but Lindsey begs her father to kill Ryan. Jack agrees that he needs to make changes in his life to make a better life for his daughter. Reid asks, "When is the violence going to end?" Jack replies, "Tomorrow." He pulls the trigger, killing Ryan. The rest of the team arrives with Mannan, and they reason that what happens to Jack depends on how important of a witness he is. Jack is later seen living a new life with his daughter in Atlanta, Georgia. They meet a pair of neighbors, a father and his daughter. Both the men and the girls shake hands and Lindsey introduces herself as "Katie". Appearances *Season Three **3rd Life **Elephant's Memory References Category:Minor Characters Category:Criminal Protagonists